morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Clanwarden
Category:Disciplines The Shaper's Chosen The purest Dwarf High-Priests carry in their souls the echo of Thurin's hammerstroke which woke the Dwarves at the beginning of the World. Clanwardens channel the echo into their voices, giving songs and shouts that can thwart all Dwarf enemies. Discipline Effects Grants: Powers Discipline Locations Discipline Powers Grasp of Thurin "Single Target Ground" Granted: Rank 0 at Level 20 Teachers: Master Clanwarden (20) Focus Skill: Theurgy Flagged As: Spell (cancels effects which are cancelled by spellcasting) Mana Cost: 40 Stamina Cost: 16 Casting Time: 2 Seconds Recycle Time: 120 Seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when activating this power Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Players Only (80 Units) Removes Effects: *Removes effect with Flight dispel tag Applies Effects: (from power ranks 0 to 20) * Duration: 5 to 15 seconds (from power ranks 0 to 20) * Stackability: Can be stacked with any spell other than itself * Affected target can no longer fly * Dispel Tags: DeBuff, Effect Applies Effects: (from power ranks 0 to 20) * Duration: 3 seconds * Stackability: ** Stack Category: NoStun ** Stack Rank: 0 ** Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power) * Cannot be stunned Applies Effects: (from power ranks 0 to 20) * Duration: 1 seconds * Stackability: ** Stack Category: Stun ** Stack Rank: 0 ** Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power) * Target cannot move * Target is stunned * Dispel Tags: DeBuff, Effect, Stun -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dwarvish Wrath "Personal Attack Buff" Granted: Rank 0 at Level 20 Teachers: Master Clanwarden (20) Focus Skill: Theurgy Flagged As: Spell (cancels effects which are cancelled by spellcasting) Stamina Cost: 10 Casting Time: 0.2 Seconds Recycle Time: 0 Seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: None Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No Target Applies Effects: (from power ranks 0 to 20) * Duration: 120 seconds * Stackability: ** Stack Category: PrecisionBuff ** Stack Rank: 0 ** Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power) * Attack Bonus: +30 to +130 (from power ranks 0 to 20) * Dispel Tags: Buff, Effect -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Simeron's Song "Group Power Damage Buff Chant (Dwarf Only)" Granted: Rank 0 at Level 25 Teachers: Master Clanwarden (20) Focus Skill: Theurgy Flagged As: Spell (cancels effects which are cancelled by spellcasting) Mana Cost: 30 to 50 (at power ranks 0 to 20) Casting Time: 3 Seconds Recycle Time: 300 Seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when activating this power Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Chant Power: Power recasts itself every 20 seconds for 45 iterations (unless broken) Target and Range: Group Members (Area of Effect: 30 Units) (Dwarf Only) Applies Effects: (from power ranks 0 to 20) * Duration: 150 to seconds 225 seconds * Stackability: ** Stack Category: PowerDamageModifierBuff ** Stack Rank: 0 ** Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power) * Damage Dealt/Healing Given From Spells/Powers: +5% to +15% (from power ranks 0 to 20) * Dispel Tags: Buff, Effect -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Shaper's Sanction "Single Target Holy Resistance Debuff" Granted: Rank 0 at Level 30 Teachers: Master Clanwarden (40) Focus Skill: Theurgy Flagged As: Spell (cancels effects which are cancelled by spellcasting) Mana Cost: 45 Casting Time: 4 Seconds Recycle Time: 0 Seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when activating this power Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Monsters or Players (100 Units) Applies Effects: * Duration: 30 to 60 seconds (from power ranks 0 to 40) * Stackability: ** Stack Category: ResistanceDeBuff ** Stack Rank: 0 ** Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power) * Holy Resistance: -10% to -50% (from power ranks 0 to 40) * Dispell Tags: DeBuff, Effect, Holy, ResistDeBuff Patch History 01/07/2009 *"Shaper's Sanction" is now flagged as a HolyDebuff and will stack with other resistance debuffs not flagged as HolyDebuff. *"Shaper's Sanction" cast time reduced to 1.5 seconds. *"Shaper's Sanction" recast time increased to 10 seconds.